1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated-circuit (IC) chips carrying multi-celled memory devices such as that referred to as a RAM (random access memory). More particularly, this invention relates to techniques for reducing the power consumed by current sources forming part of the chip circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
RAM devices commonly use current sources to activate the circuitry for signal transfer between the memory cells and signal lines associated with the cells. Such current sources typically are required to produce relatively high current levels, and thus consume substantial power. For many modern applications, such as battery-operated lap-top computers, it is very desirable to reduce power consumption. It is the purpose of this invention to effect such power reduction with respect to current sources, and particularly those used for the RAM data transfer circuitry.